


One Voice Left at Night

by reminiscence



Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Freeverse poetry, ffn challenge: 100 prompts challenge, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: In the night, it was only her voice surrounding her, echoing behind closed eyes...





	

In the night, it was only her voice surrounding her,  
echoing behind closed eyes, no distractions,  
nothing to help her shut that voice out  
and pretend she can't here, that it's all lies

But they say the truth comes out at night  
and under the covers, alone,  
there's no-one to believe her lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega-Prompts Challenge, word prompts #432 - crawl, and the 100 Prompts Challenge, #093 - night


End file.
